


Bedrock

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fix-it fic for the end of Surprise Future. And the end of Drive. Massive spoilers apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Eiji blocked, blocked harder, but 108 had been ready for him. He never even managed to transform before he went down. Eiji struggled weakly, but 108’s grip on him, its link to him, was far too strong. He watched it shimmer, and begin to take on his own likeness. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. This was too dangerous for Tou-san; Tou-san-tachi might not realise what was going on until it was too late! He had to do something about it. He had to try to get up. Its image of him solidified, then a fist descended towards his face. 

His last desperate thought was of his father, how he’d do anything to help him fight –

_Or....................?_

 

Eiji struggled weakly, but 108’s grip on him, its link to him, was far too strong. He watched it shimmer, and begin to take on his own likeness. No. No, this couldn’t be happening. This was too dangerous for Tou-san; Tou-san-tachi might not realise what was going on until it was too late! He had to do something about it. He had to try to get up. He couldn't die here. Not like this. Not with so much that he had yet to do. It was - it was shaming, in an odd way, and he'd never realised before that dying could make him ashamed. 

...108 staggered back from him, and lost the image of Eiji, reverting to Roidmude form. Eiji watched in astonishment. His body’s instinctive jerky gasp for air made him realise the hardness of the rubble under him and how his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Kamen Rider Drive slashed the Roidmude across the front, left shoulder to right hip. It brought up a weapon, but Kamen Rider Surge revolved smoothly on one foot and kicked it away. The blue/black suit looked good next to Drive’s red/black, and Mach’s white/red/blue. 

~static~

He could see past the person holding him and the other one kneeling in front. Kamen Rider Mach dropped his henshin and clapped Kamen Rider Faiz on the shoulder. 

“Eiji? Can you-“

~static~

Kamen Rider Surge finished wrapping his wrist, and he looked at her in amazement. “Kaa-san,” he managed finally. A small worried smile from her. There was a chuckle from the person holding him. This person had a comfortable lap, for all that he had long thin legs.

“Eiji.” His voice was calm. A bedrock of reassurance. Oh. It was Kamen Rider Drive, of course. 

“Tou-san,” Eiji said in wonder. He could feel the new reality settling around him, the new memories of the last few years, replacing the old. He wondered how, for a moment. Then he –

~static~

\- woke up in a hospital bed, to Uncle Yuuto and Go-nii bickering amiably next to him about something to do with the baseball results. Tou-san was on his right, and he squeezed Eiji’s hand. 

“This isn’t what happened before,” Eiji said slowly. 

Tou-san shook his head. “No, it’s not. But when you have enough warning... well. Not everything has to stick, and you’re not the only person in this room who’s died before. Some things can’t be fixed. Some things can be changed, if you want them enough.”

Kaa-san pushed aside the curtain, and Uncle Takumi and Chase-nii entered staggering under the weight of the biggest vase of flowers Eiji had seen in his life, followed by Heart-nii, Brain-nii, and Medic-nee all carrying balloons. (Heart-nii wordlessly handed the giraffe balloon to Go-nii.)


End file.
